In One Week's Time
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: is it possible for someone to fall in love in only a week?
1. Chapter 1

_Purpledragon1012: Ok so hi everyone!! Hehe this is a three-shot and like my other stories, I kinda make it up as I go so bear with me. _

_Itachi: Get to the story already!!_

_Purpledragon1012: I have to do the disclaimer first, and isn't today national Itachi/Kisame fishing day ?_

_Itachi: (Runs to the lake)_

_Kisame: Anna-chan, where is Itachi-sama? _

_Purpledragon1012: He's at the lake waiting for you so you can begin Itachi/Kisame fishing day!_

_Kisame: (Runs to the lake also)_

_Deidara: There is a national Itachi/Kisame fishing day? Yeah?_

_Purpledragon1012: No, I made that up … but Deidara can you do me a favor?_

_Deidara: Anything, yeah._

_Purpledragon1012: Can you say the disclaimer for me?_

_Deidara: (Turns to reader) She does not own Naruto … yeah._

_Chapter one _

_Monday_

'_I can't believe my alarm clock didn't go off and now I'm late for a meeting with Tsunade. And I have medicine to take to the hospital too… stupid alarm clock!' thought Hinata as she maneuvered herself quickly through the crowded streets of Kohona. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her. The man moved over to the side but it wasn't far enough because Hinata tripped anyway. All the medicine in her bag littered the ground. The man muttered a 'sorry', but continued to walk away._

'_Why me?'_

"_A little help wouldn't hurt," she mumbled under her breath, throwing random medical items in the bag. She looked around to make sure she didn't leave anything but was surprised when the last item was in front of her face. Hinata took the item from the outstretched hand and placed it in the bag. After swinging the now once again full bag over her shoulder she looked at the person who helped her. A heavy blush appeared on her cheeks as Hinata looked at him. Sasuke Uchiha was looking back at her with a simple smirk on his face. _

"_Thank you Sasuke-san."_

"_Hn… no problem."_

"_Gomen Sasuke-san, but I'm late for work." _

_He watched her run past him out of the corner of his eye. _

_Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_

_Tuesday_

_The shades of Hinata's room flew open. The bright light shone in the room, waking her up. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Neji was standing next to her bed staring down at her emotionlessly. _

"_Hey Ni-san"_

"…_Do you know what time it is?"_

_Hinata looked past her cousin to her alarm clock. It read 7:45. She was going to be late for work … AGAIN! Jumping out of bed and gathering her clothes, Hinata quickly got ready in her bathroom. When she opened the door she noticed Neji had already left for training with Tenten._

_Just as yesterday, Hinata ran past people through the crowded street. She stopped short to let a group of loud kids rush by .she began running again when they were out of her path. Unfortunately her foot snagged on something. Hinata closed her eyes preparing herself for impact, but the impact never came. Opening her eyes to see what happened, Hinata's pale eyes met the chest of some random guy. But to her surprise it wasn't just any random guy._

"_You okay Hyuga?" she knew that voice, Uchiha Sasuke. _

"_Gomen thank you Sasuke-san that's two days in a row that you have helped me."_

"_And for two days in a row you're going to be late."_

"_Oh my gosh! Tsunade-sama is going to kill me! See you Sasuke-san!"_

'_That's the second time this week that she has run away from me. Maybe next time…'_

_Purpledragon1012: Hehe, that's chapter one _

_Deidara: That was great, yeah? Please review! _

_Attack Editor's note: Review…or else._


	2. Chapter 2

_Purpledragon1012: hi again…thank you to:_

DJ

Unbeatablehinata

TaichiSpirit

_1813_

sailormarsfire93

XanimeprincessXlol

_for reviewing and:_

sailormarsfire93

XanimeprincessXlol

CelticHero

Dark Archive

Gobelyese

Mizpiggy

Shay072002

Tartar12345

_For putting this story on their alert list …thinger…haha._

_Itachi: You are so weird._

_Purpledragon1012: Why do you keep popping up in my stories?! They aren't even about you!_

_Itachi: Well then you should write one about me …instead of my foolish little brother…he's your favorite character isn't he?_

_Purpledragon1012: No, actually he isn't my favorite male character … but he's up there on the list though …_

_Itachi: Then who is your favorite?_

_Purpledragon1012: It's a tie between Kakashi and…_

_Itachi: And?_

_Purpledragon1012: You… _

_Itachi: REALLY?! …I'M LOVED! YES! _

_Purpledragon1012: Yeah, yeah, just be a good little missing ninja and say the disclaimer!_

_Itachi: Alright … she doesn't own Naruto._

Chapter 2

**Wednesday**

'Thank God I'm on time today! It was surprising that Tsunade wasn't mad at me. Well maybe it was because when I got there she was completely wasted. So Shizune took Ma and Sakura outside and she taught us some new jutsus. Tsunade came out shortly afterwards.' Hinata sighed as she walked tiredly to Tsunade's office.

"Hmm… this is interesting" Hinata looked to her right and saw Sasuke walking in step with her.

"What?" she asked

"You're on time today."

"… Oh … yeah, thankfully." Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You laughed…?" Hinata said with a shocked expression.

"Yes I did, I am capable of laughing."

"Gomen, I didn't mean it like that… I just meant that you seem so sad all the time."

"Not all the time… there is one thing that can make me happy…"

"Which is?"

"If I'd tell you I would have to kill you." The two ninjas laughed and continued to talk all the way to Tsunade's office. When they had arrived Hinata said a goodbye to Sasuke and walked through the doors.

**Thursday **

'We had a full conversation… that means I'm one step closer to my goal.'

"Aren't you going to meet Hinata-chan before she has training with granny Tsunade?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto with surprise 'how did he know?'

"What?! … I saw you and her walking together yesterday. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"That's none of your business, dobe."

"Don't get mad teme, I was just making an observation."

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed, and he walked away from his friend/rival.

Like this is like the border, man! 

Hinata sat quietly staring out the window. It had just started to drizzle and she loved watching the rain. Seeing the little droplets fall to the ground always brought a smile to her face. The door opened slowly and the head of Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, peeped in.

"Come in Nee-chan." Hinata said without turning to face the door. Hanabi slipped in, closing the door behind her and then took a seat next to Hinata. They sat next to each other staring out the window in silence, until the younger girl spoke.

"Nee-Chan?"

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"Who's Sasuke?" Hinata turned to face her sister. The surprise was apparent on her face.

"Yep… I know about him," Hanabi said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"How?"

"Umm…" Hanabi smiled sheepishly and pulled a plain small book out of her pocket.

"You've been reading my diary?!"

"…Yeah… well, who is he?"

"… A guy"

"Well duh… I doubt someone would name their daughter Sasuke."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a loud knock. Neji opened the door and informed the Hyuga sisters that dinner was ready. After dinner, Hinata returned to her room. To her surprise the rain had not stopped. Sitting down in her previous seat next to the window, she opened her diary to where she had written about Sasuke. It read:

_Its weird sasuke seems to pop up everywhere lately. He helped me pick up some medical supplies and then the next day he caught me before I fell and only yesterday we had a full conversation. Is it a simple coincidence or is it …fate?! _

Hinata reread the entry in front of her silently. Her eyes clouded over with thought as she climbed into bed for a good night's sleep.

_Itachi: oh my God, bacon! I knew this wasn't over!_

_Purpledragon10122: … Stop stealing quotes from people! _

_Itachi: But its fun! _

_Purpledragon1012: Whatever! _

_Kisame: Please review! _

Attack editor: …It's Bacon with a capital "B"… at least get it right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys I have been gone a while haven't I. Like anyone really noticed anyway … lol but here is the last chapter to this story. _

_Itachi: where the hell have you been?_

_Purpledragon1012: I just was unable to write and I was at school and band practice._

_Itachi: Oh … well it's good you're back (mumbles)_

_Purpledragon1012: What was that Itachi-kun? (Makes cute face)_

_Itachi: Nothing for you to worry about Anna-chan_

_Purpledragon1012: Anyway, I don't own Naruto_

_Friday _

It seemed like a normal Friday morning in the land of fire. Hinata had another day off from training and work. She decided to take a walk through the park. It was a good decision because the sun was bright and the birds were singing. In addition to that all the couples, young and old, were taking walks through the park too.

Hinata sat down on a blue bench. Her eyes followed random lovey dovey couples who were walking along the path. At that moment an elderly couple walked past her while holding hands and smiling at each other.

"It's interesting how fate chooses the person that you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with." Without turning to the voice she knew who it was.

"Yes fate keeps the world working, I suppose."

Sasuke just looked at her not really knowing what to say next.

"Sasuke … can I ask you something?"

"Eh … sure"

"Well ... Do you think that it is fate that we have been seeing each other almost everyday for the past five days?"

"I …" Sasuke held a faint blush on his cheeks and his throat got dry. Once again he didn't know what to say. He was nervous for probably the first time in his life.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" more then one voice screamed out together.

"Oh no not now ... I have to go, bye Hinata." Without even thinking, Sasuke pecked her on the cheek and ran off.

_Friday afternoon _

"I am going to regret asking you this but I need your help." Sasuke looked at his teacher with hesitation.

"How can I help you my former student?" Kakashi grinned widely under his mask. The two of them were sitting on the roof of the Uchiha manor.

Hinata sat in the hyuuga garden drinking a cup of tea with Neji. Hanabi walked out with a cookie in her hand.

"So how is _Sasuke?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"He is an –" Hinata sprang up, covered her sister's mouth with her hand and dragged her into the house.

"Yea he's an Uchiha ... but be quiet about it." Hinata whispered.

"_But he's an Uchiha!!"_

" I know."

"Okay, so what's going on?!" Neji was standing in front of them.

"Nothing," the two sisters replied, laughing nervously.

"Fine, have it your way." Neji shook his head and went back into the garden.

"That was a close one" Hinata hung her head in relief.

"Ya think!" Hinata looked at her little sister with a smile and then they both followed Neji into the garden.

_Saturday_

" I kinda … Like you a lot... Will you go out with me?"

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't swing that way." Naruto said

"Dobe, I wasn't asking you!"

"Well there is no one else here." Naruto said looking around the training ground. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry. Hinata will say yes."

"How did you kn-?"

"We're friends Sasuke. And Kakashi told me."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Sasuke muttered to himself. Naruto stood up and punched him lightly on the arm. Sasuke nodded in response and walked away from the training grounds.

Hinata walked through the hospital with books in her arms. The pile she was holding was even bigger then her. She had to take them all to Tsunade-sama. These special anatomy books would be used in the medical procedures both Hinata and Sakura had to do to finally become full-fledged medic ninjas.

Sasuke walked to the counter and asked one of the nurses if they knew where Hyuuga Hinata was. The woman simply pointed behind him. He turned around fast only to bump into a person holding a huge pile of books. Hinata fell on the ground all the books scattered around her.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry" she looked up at Sasuke. He towered over her.

"It's fine Sasuke. It was just an accident." Hinata started to place all the books into a pile again.

"Here, let me help you."

"No it's okay you don't have to."

"But I want to." Sasuke looked her straight into the eye. Hinata looked away and blushed. "Okay" she said. Sasuke took a bigger pile of books, but Hinata led the way to Tsunade's office. Sasuke cleared his voice softly and prepared himself for the big leap he was about to make.

"Hinata… I like you a lot and I... Will you go out with me?" Sasuke waited for her response but he heard nothing. He had not realized that Hinata wasn't even there to hear his important question.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around seeing that Hinata was in the doorway of a room he had already passed.

"You went too far." Hinata said she giggled at his sheepish expression and went inside the room. Inside Sasuke placed the pi log books where she had directed him to.

"Not to kick you out, Sasuke, but I have to study for the medic ninja test. Thanks for helping me. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem." Sasuke made it halfway to the door before he turned around and faced Hinata again.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" the words just seemed to flow out of his mouth.

"Yes! … I mean sure."

"I guess I will pick you up at seven." Hinata nodded. "Bye"

"Bye Sasuke."

Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love

Hinata ran around the compound like a madwoman until she was finally ready. She was dressed in a pale lavender dress. Sasuke picked her up at exactly seven but they were delayed a little by Neji.

"You hurt her in any way Uchiha, I will kill you." Neji whispered to Sasuke as Hinata said goodbye to Hanabi.

"I will never hurt her Hyuuga." The two prodigies glared at each other, a sign for Hinata to get Sasuke and Neji as far away from each other as possible. The rest of the night was amazing. Sasuke took Hinata to a fancy restaurant and they talked and laughed the whole time.

"Well I think Neji hates me more than he ever did before." Sasuke's arm was wrapped around Hinata's shoulders as they walk back to the Hyuuga compound.

"He doesn't hate you, he is just worried."

"Worried that I will hurt you."

"…Yeah"

"It's understandable, but Hinata, I will never hurt you and I told him that but I don't think he believed me." They both stopped. Their walk had ended. The gate of the Hyuuga compound was right in front of them.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Hinata said, looking down.

"Goodnight." Sasuke lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking away.

_Sunday_

The whole day flew by fast. Hinata took the medic ninja test that both she and Sakura were studying for. They both passed and became true medic ninjas. Kiba and Shino took her out for dinner to celebrate. She was hoping Sasuke would be there too, but Sakura told her that Naruto and him went on a mission earlier in the morning.

It was already night time. Hinata went to sleep, only to dream of Sasuke.

"Hinata." Hinata woke slowly from her dream by the sound of her name. Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her intently.

"Sasuke?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Hinata asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The one and only thing that will ever make me smile is … you , Hinata." the clock let out an annoying beep telling the two ninjas that it was a start of a new day … Monday. Unknowingly to the pair a whole week had passed.

_**The end**_

_Itachi: Wow_

_Purpledragon1012: I know, anyway to the two people who gave me ideas.. thank you. You are awesome. (thumbs up) _

_To Nina natsu: your idea was awesome thanks, but it didn't fit what I was going for. I'm sorry _

_To mwth06: thanks for the idea of fate it made a light bulb appear above my head so thank you for that._

_Itachi: a light bulb?_

_Purpledragon1012: oh shut up_

_Itachi: please review_


End file.
